


Disney and a Date (Chris Evans x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Moana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: It’s your birthday, and as per tradition, you were headed to the Disney Store. But this time, a certain meatball boyfriend is tagging along…





	

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on twitter @alyjevans
> 
> tumblr: spangledcap & poorcap

“This has to be the best birthday tradition I have ever heard of.”

If you had known that your boyfriend would be this pumped about going to the Disney Store before today, you would’ve taken him a long time ago. The look on his face was nothing short of that cliche of a kid in a candy store; eyes alight with excitement, cheeks flushed. Most of all, he was shaking. Though, that was purely educated guess given that you were in the passenger seat as he drove out of Boston towards the nearest store.

Laughing, you shook your head and turned your attention to the city flying by outside your window for a moment before landing back on the bearded man driving. “And this is one of the reasons we’re together. You’re just as much of a Disney nerd as I am.”

His face got serious all of a sudden, and one of his hands fell from the steering wheel to your thigh. “Listen here, no one, and I mean _no one_ ,” He paused for emphasis. And for a quick glance towards you for added dramatic flare. “Will _ever_ be as big of a Disney nerd as me.”

You rested your hand over his, gave a little squeeze, and said smugly, “I don’t think you’re allowed to disagree with the birthday girl, Christopher.”

That got that deep belly laugh out of him. Patting your thigh, he adjusted his ballcap (as part of his attempt to fly under the radar when you got out of the car) with his free hand before grabbing the wheel again. “Aye, aye, birthday girl. You’re right. My bad.”

* * *

 

The minute you stepped over the threshold into the store, you pretty much lost all hope of getting your boyfriend out of there in the hour you had allotted for this trip before lunch.

And not because of fans, oh no. If that were the case, it wouldn’t be as hilarious.

Because he was being a complete idiot, as if he’d never been in a Disney Store in his entire life.

Every two seconds it was: “Hey, (Y/N)! Would you look at this?” And it was something like a tsum tsum Mickey that had been out for ages. Though you couldn’t really complain, it was adorable how excited he was.

At one point, you got a little concerned when you hadn’t heard from him in awhile, but it didn’t take very long for him to show back up. And scare the shit out of you in the process.

One of his hands pinched your hip, and you yelped in surprise, which earned a hearty chuckle and you slapping his chest, though laughing, too. “Hey!”

“Sorry, sorry,” He grinned cheesily down at you, clearly holding something behind his back. “I just got excited because I found the absolute perfect present for you that’ll match the other one I got you.”

One eyebrow raised, curious. “And that is?”

“Well… I know how much you connected with Moana, because we saw it about fourteen times, so…” He pulled a Moana adult print dress out from behind him. “I thought this would go well with the necklace I had made for you that is a real replica of hers.”

Your heart swelled, and even though you two were supposed to be keeping a low profile, you couldn’t help but grab his collar and tug until his lips touched yours, right in the middle of the store.

“It’s perfect,” You murmured against his lips when you finally pulled back enough. “How much—”

And just as you were about to reach for the price tag, Chris hid it behind his back again, laughing, “Oh no, you don’t. It’s your birthday, and you will _not_ be worrying about the price of things, you hear me?”

Pouting, you reluctantly nodded.

“Good.” He pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Now let’s pay for this and get out of here. I have a hot lunch date with a certain birthday girl.”

You rolled your eyes and slung your arm around his waist, which he responded to with throwing his own over your shoulders. “Do I know her?”

As you two stepped up into the queue, Chris beamed down at you. “Probably not. But I can tell you I love her with all my heart. Maybe more than I love Disney.” 

 


End file.
